Love Me Till The End
by Mickeywickey
Summary: What happens when Hermione asks Snape to take her virginity. Set during the trios sixth year. Hermione is of age. Lots and lots of drama and stuff inside.


**_A/N- Hello everyone. I know,I know that I should be completing my other two stories, but this plot just popped into my head and is refusing to go till I post it here, so yeah here I'm writing it._** **_I hope that you would love it. Any suggestions that you would like to give are always welcome and so is constructive criticism._**

 ** _This is rated M._**

 ** _Disclaimer:- I do not own Harry Potter. If I were the one who made the Potter world then I would have never killed characters like Fred,Cedric,Sirius,Remus AND Severus._**

 ** _\--HGSS--HGSS--HGSS--_**

"This isn't right." Said the wizard to the witch in front of him.

"Do you really think so though?" asked the witch.

"I...I'm old enough to be your father." Said the man with a sigh.

"Many men out there are old enough to be my father and I do not do _this_ with them." She said and started removing the wizard's outer cloak, after the cloak was removed she started undoing the buttons of his black shirt.

"You don't understand, it's..it's complicated." He placed his hands on the hands of the young woman in front of him, making her look up into his eyes.

" Then maybe for once I don't want to understand anything, maybe just for this once I just want to go with the flow." Here she smiled slightly and said, "Besides, you should know by know that I hardly back down from something that is _complicated_ as you have said." By the time she finished speaking, she had successfully unbuttoned his shirt.

" Miss.Granger, listen I'm not a good man and I...I don't deserve you or your affection." Said the wizard to Hermione Granger.

" Let me be the judge of that and you deserve every chance to be happy professor. Everyone does."

Severus Snape, the most feared professor of Hogwarts, looked down at the witch who barely reached his shoulders and sighed tiredly."Why are you doing this to me Miss.Granger"

His strained voice caused Hermione to pull back slightly and she gazed into his onyx eyes. "'Cause I want you to be my first." She said this simply as if it was perfectly normal to approach the most feared professor at the dead of night, seduce him and then ask him to take your virginity. "Besides I like you."

He was startled by her admission,she liked _him_." Since when?" He asked her in his usual drawl, quickly putting up his mask of indifference. He wouldn't let his emotions show, not now at least.

"Honestly I don't know." And that was true, she didn't knew exactly _when_ our _how_ exactly she started liking this wizard, but she knew that she liked him. Very much so. " Please Severus, I don't want to die a virgin and let's face it, if I ever do get caught by any death eater, they wouldn't stop from raping me and Merlin knows how cruel they could be." It was one of the reasons as to why she had approached him, but it wasn't the only one.

"Then you should have chosen someone else for this Miss.Granger." He said.

"But why would I choose someone else for this, you're the only man I would trust this with. " She said earnestly gazing into his eyes.

" Oh!is that so? what about Mr.Potter and Mr.Weasley then, don't you trust them." He asked wondering why she simply didn't go to one of her friends.

" Harry and Ron they are... well they are more like brothers to me. It would have been terribly awkward for any of us and didn't I said that I prefer older men to young sixteen year olds."

Severus arched a brow and said, " But I thought that those idiots whom you consider to be your best friends had hots for you, seeing as how you were always together and all. And I thought that you also liked them back at least Mr.Weasley."

Hermione sighed and sat down upon the nearest desk. " To be honest I was attracted to Ron for a while, but I think it was some weird preteen crush sort of thing." She shrugged and and as if an afterthought said, " Besides they both are gays and I can assure you that they are nowhere attracted to me. Not sexually at least."

He was not expecting _this_. _Hmm, so Potter and Weasley are gays,knew there was something between them. Interesting_ , thought Severus to himself.

She smiled softly and shook her head slightly, beckoning him closer, which he surprisingly did still in daze of what he has heard. When he was within her hands reach she pulled him closer using his shirt collar, while hooking her legs behind him and started tracing patterns on his bare chest. He surprisingly had a great body for someone of his age.

She traced her index finger on his perfectly defined abs. Up and down. Up and down. This caused the wizard to come out of his musings as he looked down at her.

" Are Mr.Potter and Mr.Weasley together then?" He knew that it was none of his business but still he asked anyway.

She laughed slightly and looked up at him. " No they are not _together_ as you say, but yes they're attracted to each other. But are still in denial."

" But wasn't Potter all over Miss.Chang last year." Again he knew it doesn't concerns him but who cares.

" Yeah he was and to answer your unasked, veiled question, yes Harry likes both girls and boys and yes he is a bisexual." Severus was impressed, the girl surely knew how to read in between the lines. " Now would you stop being such an arrogant, stuck up tosser and fuck me already."

It was completely out of character for her to yell and curse someone, let alone at a teacher that too Severus Snape. Maybe that was the reason that Snape looked at her with an expression of complete shock, which she knew that she mirrored.

He suddenly pulled back and pulled up his most serious mask and said, " Miss.Granger I'm a dangerous man. I've seen many horrors and I'm tainted with dark magic" He looked at her and for once she saw what he was feeling, his sincerity in his eyes, eyes which were always unreadable. "And you Miss.Granger, you're innocent. I agree that you've seen your fair share of troubles, but what I do is barely considered to be _light_." Then a look of horror passed his face and he asked, " You're not even of age are you? Merlin! this is completely wrong. "

Hermione grabbed hin by his shirt front and pulled him closer again, this time tightly locking her legs around his waist. " I _am_ of age professor. My birthday is on nineteenth of September making me elder than almost every sixth year also because of my usage of time turner in third year I'm almost eighteen years old. "

The potions master said " Ah yes!" and suddenly grew shock still when she pressed herself against him causing her breast to brush against his bare chest.

She slowly brought her mouth closer to his ear and said in a very husky and low voice " I want you professor. I want you to bend me over your desk and fuck me. I want you to take me to your bed, lay me down and fuck me till I can't stand stably on my feet." Here she slightly nibbled on his earlobe. " I want to experience what it feels like to have a man burried deep inside me. And knowing that the man is _you_ , it makes it all the better."

She took one of his hands and placed it upon her breast still covered with shirt and placed the other on her crotch. " Can you feel how hard my nipples are? how wet I'm? it's just for you professor."

Severus meanwhile had to use all his will power to stop himself from groaning. It took all of his self control to not bend the girl over his desk and fuck her then and there like she asked.

" Severus I want you to fuck me. _Please. "_ She said desperately.

He did groan this time and said in his deep baritone which was even more husky and so full of lust that Hermione grew even more wetter. " If we do this Granger, then there is no going back. "

" I know." she said then asked or more likely ordered, " Now shut the hell up and kiss me."

So he did. This was the most beautiful and passionate kiss Severus ever had. Though there was still a bit of doubt at the back of his mind, that went straight out of the window when she pressed her warm core to his now achingly hard cock. He growled at the back of his throat, when Hermione rolled her hips slightly and tugged at the hair on the base of his neck. He easily picked her up and carried her to his bedroom through his office. He stopped kissing her, causing her to moan in protest which soon turned into one of pure pleasure when he started kissing her neck and collarbone. With a wandless nonverbal spell he divested them of their clothes leaving them naked .

As he laid her on his bed, he drew back slightly and looked into her eyes, " Are you sure Granger? This is the last chance for you to escape. " Though he wished that she would never leave him.

The witch cupped his cheeks and kissed him lightly, then boldly took his cock and aligned it at her centre. " I've never been more surer before Severus. "

After that everything was a blur of initial pain on Hermione's part then mutual pleasure for them. When both reached their climax, Severus buried his face in the crook of her neck and kissed her shoulder lightly. Hermione stared at the ceiling while running her fingers through his hair, which was very soft and silky contrary to the popular belief of it being greasy. They both just laid there for a few moments when Severus rolled off of her and to her side. She took it as a que and tried to get up when he caught her wrist. She looked at him confusedly.

" Where do you think you are going Granger?" asked Severus.

" To my _room_?" It came more as a question than an answer.

Hearing this the man pulled her back and quickly summoned a jar of some sort of lotion. " Oh no! you're not going anywhere. It would be completely unmanly of me to leave a witch on her own just after I took her virginity. " He gave her his trademark smirk and said, "Besides I'm pretty sure that you won't be able to walk properly for a few days. You see I'm a man who always makes sure that the lady gets what she wants. "

The witch smiled back at him and winced when he applied the lotion on her sore vagina. "It would help you heal soon. "he said, then waved his hand causing the jar to disappear, with another wave of his hand he cleaned both of them.

After few moments of companionable silence, Hermione turned towards him and said, " Thank you Severus for doing this, for everything you did tonight. "

Severus heaved a sigh and turned so that he could face her. "I'm.. I'm not a nice man Granger. "

"Whoever said that I wanted a nice man anyway?" She asked cheekily.

" You...you don't understand I can't love you. I _won't_ be able to love you. I can't give you the love you deserve." He seemed to be struggling and it was clear to Hermione that he was feeling guilty of something, but she was having none of this shit. She'd be damned if she let him stew under some guilt.

" Now listen here you stupid old man! stop hating yourself. I don't think that you're a bad person or I wouldn't have been here in the first place. I know you did some really nasty things and you may have even murdered people, but Sev we're at a war. And one can't win a war with simple hexes. They might come in handy but if there is a war then there _will be bloodshed._ So, stop taking yourself on a road side trip with guilt. "

Severus stared at her for a few moments before saying in his usual drawl, " You think I'm an old man? need I remind you that you were screaming the name of this _old man_ not even twenty minutes ago. "

She gaped at him and then sighed. " That's the only thing you took seriously? You're insufferable. "

" I know dear. Trust me I do. Now sleep. "

...HGSS...HGSS...HGSS...

 ** _A/N :- Well how was it?? Hope you enjoyed it. This would be probably a short fic. I enjoyed writing this. Please excuse any errors I made. I'll be posting new chapter soon._**

 ** _As for The Eccentric Situation and Married to an Older Man, I'll be posting a new chapter soon..._**

 ** _Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are any suggestions you would like to give. What do you think will happen next huh..._**

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE... This might only take you two minutes to write but it would definitely make me happy._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Mickeywickey..._**


End file.
